You destroyed all my stuff!
by Hiddlebitch
Summary: John has an awkward text conversation with Sherlock, and finds out that he's destroyed his bedroom. he comes home with intent to kill the git, but something else happens. PWSP porn with some plot MxM


**Title: Destroyed all my stuff.**

**Genre: Romance / Smut**

**Written with: ****oblongpenguin from tumblr. **

**Rating: M+**

**Hello guys, as you may've noticed, I've been role-playing quite a lot lately.**

**Here is the outcome of my most recent one, which I quite liked.**

**The tenses in some places may be a bit confusing, but I tried to edit them as much as possible. You may notice that each character reacts to things and does a thing separately sometimes, that's because of the role-play, though I tried to make it join together as smoothly as possible.**

* * *

**Destroyed all my stuff.**

* * *

_Text conversation: 5.36pm, Wednesday, May 2, 2012._

_John! -SH_

_What is it? - JW_

_Ate your jam, burned your sweaters. -SH_

_What? Why would you do that? - JW_

_Because I'm bored __and__ I love just love seeing you angry. -SH_

_Sherlock that's not funny! You're buying more jam and you're getting me some new sweaters, you can't just do that to people. - JW_

_Oh, but I can. ; D -SH_

_Just so you're aware I might kill you when I get home. See if you want to send me cute winky emoticons then, you git. - JW_

_Can I stop you by making cute winky faces in real life? - SH_

_You can try if you want but there are no guarantees. You burned my jumper and ate my jam! - JW_

_That's not all I did, and will do. I promise. I shot the wall a few more times, also -SH_

_Sherlock! Stop destroying the flat because you're bored! What else have you done? - JW_

_...Your bed doesn't exist anymore. - SH_

_What? Why did you destroy my bed? - JW_

_... It's not as nice as mine - SH_

_But where the hell am I supposed to sleep now? - JW_

_...My bed, perhaps? - SH_

_You want me to sleep in your bed, with you or without you? - JW_

_Well, I'm not about to leave my bed, am I? -SH_

_Sherlock. Is this a back handed way of trying to get me into your bed? - JW_

_Maybe - SH_

_It either is or it isn't, Sherlock. - JW_

_Fine. It is. - SH_

_Is there something you want to tell me then? - JW_

_... Over text, really John? - SH_

_So there is but you don't want to say it over text? Fair enough. What about when I get home from work? After I've killed you for destroying my possessions? - JW_

_John, I destroyed your whole room, the only thing left is the dresser - SH_

_What the hell is wrong with you? - JW_

_Severely bored. It's not like you'll need your room anyway. - SH_

_But that was my stuff; you didn't need to destroy it you could have just asked! - JW_

_Some of it still exists. - SH_

_Just relocated - SH_

_...What do you mean relocated, in your room? - JW_

_...Maybe - SH_

_So that's a yes then. Why are you doing this? - JW_

_No reason... - SH_

_Sherlock. You are completely insufferable sometimes. - JW_

_You might not realize it, but you can be dreadful too. - SH_

_But in the best of ways... -SH_

_Thanks. I feel so flattered. - JW_

_No, really - SH_

_I'd tell you, but you'd think I was some sort of pervert. - SH_

_Tell me what? Why would I think you were a pervert Sherlock? - JW_

_Tell you the ways you're dreadful, "In the best of ways" Really John, you're horrible and piecing things together -SH_

_How does you complaining about what you don't like about me make you sound like a pervert? - JW_

_When you get out of the shower. - SH_

_You just stand there. - SH_

_When you do that hair thing when you're frustrated - SH_

_When you walk around in your boxers - SH_

_Really, figure it out. -SH_

_In the best of ways - SH_

_...So ignoring the fact that I think you have watched me shower now. You actually like all the things you hate about me? - JW_

_I hate when you do these things because it's horrible sitting there. You really don't understand my frustrations. Do you. - SH_

_Then don't sit and watch. You're right that is a bit pervy. I'm not sure I follow you? - JW_

_John. I hate these things you do, because I can't act on them. Never mind. Come home and we'll talk. - SH_

_Oh. All right I'm suddenly on the same wavelength. - JW_

_I have another ten minutes of work. - JW_

_Text me when you're close to home._

_- SH_

_I'm about five minutes away now. Be there soon. - JW_

_All right then, See you soon. – SH_

* * *

John paid the cabbie and headed into 221b, he wandered up the stairs, not quite sure if he was about to find half the flat utterly destroyed, "Sherlock? I'm home," he said as he walked into the living room.

The living room seemed to be in good condition. Though there were a few bullet holes in the wall.

"I'm in the kitchen" Sherlock called out in reply to the nervous sounding John.

John's eyes located the bullet holes and that seemed to be the worst of it in here. He supposed it could have been worse. John followed the sound of Sherlock's voice and headed into the kitchen, "Everything alright?"

Sherlock was standing in the kitchen, his eyes focused on the microscope in front of him. "Your room wouldn't be destroyed if it was" he mused, seeming rather interested in his experiment.

John stood in the doorway, watching Sherlock apparently perfectly normally attached to a microscope looking at god knew what. John figured he didn't want to know. He frowned at the reminder of his destroyed room, "Speaking of that, can you step away from the expensive equipment so I can strangle you for that?"

Sherlock smirked, clearly amused. He stood away from the microscope and shrugged. "Do your worst." he said, before bolting away to the next room.

John didn't expect him to actually move away but the chance for a little payback was irresistible so he moved to give Sherlock a punch with the intent of giving him a dead arm. However his fist met air as Sherlock darted off,

"Oi." John barked, "Git." he took off after him.

Sherlock laughed lightly as he made his way to his bedroom. He quickly shut the door behind him and dived behind his bed, childish really, but Sherlock was having fun.

John trailed after Sherlock looking increasingly missed at the childish games, "Sherlock I am going to kill you and then I'm going to strangle you." he grumbled under his breath and had a door closed in his face. Seeing as how Sherlock had already admitted to pilfering half of his stuff and destroying the rest he shoved the door open and looked around the bedroom, "Sherlock those are my pajamas." John pointed to the set of clothing piled at the edge of the bed, "Why are these in here? I thought you were kidding earlier."

"I don't kid, John" Sherlock said from an "Unknown" corner in the room.

John ignored Sherlock for a moment and rummaged, locating a few more of his things scattered around. He huffed and rolled his eyes before turning to face the corner of the room Sherlock was in and darted quickly towards it with a laugh of triumph.

Sherlock let out a strange sound and rolled under the bed. "John, I'm warning you, come any closer..."

"Or what?" John snorted, hitting the floor and scrabbling a hand after Sherlock to try and get hold of him under the bed, "You're worse than a git, get out from under there or I'm going for a broom handle you insufferable child." he found himself starting to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

Sherlock rolled out the other side and lay on the floor. Giving up, he'd win this, anyway.

John scrabbled after him and caught up; taking the opportunity to catch Sherlock's wrists and pin him down, "Stay still!" he demanded, "I don't know whose madder, you for running or me for following." he chuckled.

Sherlock laid still, his eyes wide. He didn't expect to feel_ this_ nervous. John wasn't doing- or thinking for that matter- anything remotely sexual, and yet his mind was still reeling. Sherlock turned his head away from John and. Blushed. Sherlock Holmes, the one and only "Consulting detective" blushed.

John looked down at him, breathing slightly elevated from the sudden dash through the house, he watched as Sherlock turned his face away, the red tinge of blush against his pale cheeks strikingly obvious. John didn't let go, he also didn't say anything, just held Sherlock there as though undecided about what he wanted to do next. He swallowed and licked at his lips then slowly threw his leg over Sherlock and straddled him, lightening his grip on Sherlock's wrists, "You're pretty when you blush." he stated suddenly.

Sherlock darted his head too look up at John, his blush darkening, eyes still wide. "John..." he spoke unsurely of himself.

John stared down at him, locking their gaze as Sherlock sharply turned to look at him, the pinkish hued blush darkening against his pale skin. He didn't move. Instead he simply kept his eyes fixed onto Sherlock, "Yeah?"

"I cant, because you've pinned me down, but if you don't kiss me right now, I'll see to it I shoot twenty more holes in the living room wall" Sherlock said, getting past his embarrassment. His blush reseeded and was replaced with a cool smirk.

John blinked rapidly for a moment whilst his brain caught up with the demand that had just been made of him; he stared at Sherlock for a prolonged moment and ran his tongue against his lower lip in contemplation. It didn't take him long to decide which of the two he preferred, he dipped his head down and brought their mouths together into a sudden kiss.

Sherlock released a mixed moan-gasp into the kiss as he struggled to free his hands, longing to grab hold of John's short hair.

John felt Sherlock's wrists struggle in his grasp, he moved his hands aside, resting them onto the ground and freeing up Sherlock's hands as he swept his tongue against Sherlock's lips, entreating entrance to his mouth.

Sherlock's hands came up immediately to rest in John's hair and on his neck, he opened his mouth immediately, the taste of John assaulting his senses.

John hummed in approval as Sherlock's hands came to rest in his short hair; he slipped his tongue between Sherlock's parted lips and explored his mouth slowly, savoring every texture and taste before twining his tongue with Sherlock's.

Sherlock's tongue started to force Johns back into his own mouth, wanting to continue the tongue-war in an unfamiliar territory, eager to map out the inside of Johns mouth. The hand that he rested on John's neck slid down Johns back, coming to a stop just above his arse.

John wrestled enjoyably against Sherlock's tongue, backing off slightly to entice Sherlock's into his own mouth with a moan as Sherlock's hand slipped down his back and stopped. He groaned in protest and arched his body down to press against Sherlock's, seeking friction against Sherlock's hipbone.

Sherlock moaned at the sudden contact, his other hand slid down Johns back and met the other one, where they both slid farther, taking purchase on Johns arse, as he thrust upwards, trying to return some of the friction.

John gasped and moaned at the sudden upwards thrust that brought his arousal into contact with Sherlock's hip. He passionately sucked Sherlock's lower lip into his mouth and nibbled, rocking his hips against Sherlock with an encouraging moan.

Sherlock's brain was overloading, the only things he could think about now where "John" and "Mine" Sherlock separated his lips from John and spoke breathily "Oh god, why hasn't this happened sooner?" he questioned, throwing his head back in pleasure as he was still rocking his hips with John's.

John trailed open-mouthed wet kisses along Sherlock's jaw as he spoke, rocking his hips into Sherlock's breathily. "I didn't think you wanted too..." John gasped in a moan. He moved down to Sherlock's throat and sucked and nibbled at the sensitive skin there, leaning his weight onto one hand he slipped his other to Sherlock's waistband and tugged it up, placing his hand flat against Sherlock's warm bare skin beneath.

"Well, now that you do, I expect this on a regular basis" he said breathily. "Care to move up _on _to the bed?" he said, the back of his head starting to get sore from lying on the hard wood floors.

"God, yes." John growled in response, pulling his attention from Sherlock's throat. He sat back, licking at his lips and climbed off Sherlock, extending his hand as he stood to help pull Sherlock up off the floor.

Sherlock scrambled to his feet. He quickly pulled of his trademark coat and scarf, throwing them in any random direction. His coat landed on the floor where as his scarf landed on the bed. He stepped forward and pushed John to the bed roughly and then climbed atop him, he then leaned in and began attacking John's neck with his lips. It was his turn.

John swallowed as Sherlock fairly ripped his top layers of clothing off. He stumbled back as Sherlock roughly pushed him down, landed on the bed and scooted quickly backwards as Sherlock climbed up him. He smiled and angled his head, exposing his neck to Sherlock as his mouth bore down on him, "Christ...Sherlock...your mouth..." John gasped, trailing off into a moan, arching his body up into Sherlock desperately.

Sherlock slid his hands up John's shirt, leaving it bunched up at the top of his torso. Sherlock slid down John's body and took a pert nipple in his mouth, one of his hands sliding down to give the twin nipple equal treatment.

"God..." he gasped, arching his body up to Sherlock's mouth as he felt warm wetness surround his sensitive nipple, his fingers curled at Sherlock's hip and clutched at him as he rolled his hips up into Sherlock's, "I want you so much..." John moaned.

Sherlock smirked around John's nipple, a sadistic thought coming to mind, he remembered the abandoned scarf and took it in his free hand without John noticing. He let go of John's nipple with his other hand but continued abusing the other with his mouth. He brought up the other now free hand and grabbed Johns hands, tying them to the headboard with a quick easy, yet hard to undo knot. He pulled back of John's chest and smiled sadistically at the shorter man.

John's head was tipped back, eyes closed as he savored the pleasurable sensation of Sherlock's tongue and teeth and wet mouth on his nipple, his fingers at his other. He never saw what Sherlock was planning until it was too late. He blinked his eyes open as his hands were pushed above his head and wrapped. Trapping them at the headboard, restrained by Sherlock's scarf. John through he shouldn't have found that as sexy as he did, especially the dangerous way Sherlock smiled at him. He struggled slightly, testing the restraints then looked up, "Sherlock..." he said, breathing heavy.

Sherlock ignored John and began to speak "too many clothes" he said, making a tut-tut sound afterword's. He settled between John's legs and pulled down his pants, leaving him only in his underwear, and then he slid up his body. "I should've taken your shirt of before I tied you to the headboard... I'm not thinking straight" he admitted, "Oh well, that can be fixed" he leaned over to his bedside table and pulled out a long, dangerous looking knife. "Now don't move" he spoke, his voice sounding dangerous. He slid the knife up through the fabric of John's shirt effortlessly, separating it in the middle. The rest of the destroyed shirt hanging on the army doctors arms.

He was well stuck, whatever knot Sherlock had used meant he wasn't going anywhere, although he supposed the scarf was soft and warm against his wrists despite the fact that he was basically helpless now. All he could do was watch so John fixed his eyes onto Sherlock and watched as he pulled down his pants, leaving him in his underwear, his erection clearly obvious beneath the fabric. John's brows furrowed as Sherlock said the problem could be fixed, he watched as the knife was removed and struggled slightly, "Sherlock what the hell are you - don't you dare! I like this shirt!" he started and held still for his own safety and was rewarded with the sound of ripping as Sherlock sliced straight through it. He didn't know if he should be totally pissed or really turned on so he settled for both. "You owe me a shirt." he growled, struggled half-heartedly against the restraints and arched his hips up greedily for friction. For _anything._

Sherlock put the knife back on the nightstand and attacked John's lips with his own in a very rough manner. That was sure to leave a bruise. He continued kissing John as he clumsily tried removing his own trousers, not wanting to have to separate from the other man.

John watched Sherlock return the knife, feeling slightly more settled knocking he wasn't about to go shredding anything else up. He groaned pleasantly up into Sherlock's mouth, trying to do all he could in return without use of his hands, he didn't care if teeth clashed or he bit too hard, he _wanted_ Sherlock now.

Once his Trousers were discarded, he reluctantly pulled away from John. "It'll be awkward because your hands are tied, but turn around. It wont hurt your wrists or anything, they'll just cross over each-other" Sherlock spoke deeply, lust evident in his eyes. "Might be a bit uncomfortable, but it'll make sure you forget about it"

John stared at him, expression hazy with lust, a flush of heated blood covering his skin, he nodded quickly and struggled up a little, rolled onto his side, crossed his wrists over on another, wrapping his fingers around the fabric to hold onto it and settled onto his front. Infuriatingly the pressure of the mattress against his arousal made him groan, "I need you inside me Sherlock..." John whimpered desperately and tried to rub himself against the sheets lustfully.

John like this was quite a sight, a sight Sherlock thought he'd never get to see. And seeing him like this sparked a sudden wave of dominance, heavier than before. He released a low growl and slid back down to John, removing his underwear in one swift motion. His hands came up and squeezed the globes of his arse roughly, giving one of them a little smack, he brought his head down closer and spread them apart, giving a long rough lick over his now twitching hole.

John tried to angle himself so he could watch over his shoulder but it was too difficult so he settled for resting his chin against the pillow and panting heavily as he felt Sherlock tug his pants off and down. He adjusted himself to make it quicker and easier and groaned as Sherlock squeezed his arse. He was fairly certain he could be any harder than he was right now. He sucked in a breath as Sherlock smacked him, Sherlock usual dominant nature was more of a turn on in the bedroom than it was outside of it, and that was saying something. He clamped his eyes closed and spread his legs a little more as he felt Sherlock nestled between his cheeks. Whimpering desperately as he felt a warm wet tongue lick at him, "Fuck!" he cried out and bit at his lower lip.

Sherlock continued assaulting Johns hole, he plunged his tongue deep within the smaller man and let himself be assaulted with the taste of John. He continued moving his tongue in and out for a while, before bringing up a long slender finger to join in, his finger almost immediately struck Johns prostate and Sherlock almost jumped as he heard a loud moan from John.

John clamped his eyes closed, moaning softly into the mattress, his hands clutching tightly at the scarf as he writhed in pleasure beneath Sherlock as he felt Sherlock's tongue breach him, lap at his entrance. He could feel his cock leaking pre-come, smearing it against his belly beneath him as he groaned. Sherlock's finger was a pleasant stretch and the brush against his prostate made him shiver and cry out, "Yes!" John cried out, "Oh god yes, Sherlock...so good!"

Sherlock entered another finger, stretching his hole in preparation for something bigger, he lathered the inside with as much spit as he could muster before adding a 3rd finger. Sherlock moved his lips away, so now only his fingers were pumping inside of the doctor. He leaned forward so his mouth was directly above Johns ear, he nibbled nightly before speaking roughly "I'm going to make you scream" Sherlock pulled away and removed his fingers from John's arse. He rummaged through his drawer and found a bottle of lube, which once was in John's room, the bottle itself was half empty, making Sherlock smirk. "Use this often by yourself then? Naughty" he settled back between Johns legs, giving his arse a particularly hard slap.

John whimpered at the steady burning stretch of Sherlock's fingers, his fingers scrabbled against his restraints; he wanted to move, the touch, to clasp at the sheets or touch himself. He tried his best to push back against Sherlock's fingers, desperately seeking more from him. He panted and his breathing hitched as Sherlock nibbled at his ear, "Yes..." he sighed in reply and whimpered in protest as he pulled out his fingers leaving John feeling open and exposed, "Sherlock." he cried out and turned his face to look over his shoulder, blushing at the familiar bottle of lube. He rested his face back down, gasping at the sting of the slap, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation, "I always think of you..." he admits muffled into the sheets beneath him.

"Good" he drawled, slicking his cock with the lube. He pulled Johns cheeks apart and entered him slowly, moaning as he did so. "Fuck. You're so tight" his voice lusty and baritone. He leaned over John and grabbed the bar he was secured to for support and started with small, shallow thrusts, grunting lightly as he did so.

"Mhm." John murmured in reply, desperate to feel Sherlock inside him as soon as possible. He panted heavily as Sherlock parted his cheeks, spreading his legs as much as he could to help him, "Shit...Jesus shit..." John ground in a muffled grunt into the mattress, he lifted his head and gasped, "You're big!" he whimpered and tried to push back against Sherlock, "Oh god." he moaned as Sherlock began to thrust into him, "Yeah...harder..."

Sherlock dropped his head down to Johns ear once more. "I'm going to fuck you till you're raw" he spoke viciously, the words foreign to him, it felt weird to say that, but it was exactly what he was going to do, and John needed to know that.

His thrusts increased in speed and became harder, the sounds of grunts and moans filled the room.

John was panting heavily now, Sherlock filthy words went straight down his spine to his cock, making it full and painful. He didn't doubt Sherlock for a moment, he should probably be worried that he wasn't even remotely bothered by it either; in fact he was looking forward to it. "God, like that!" he thrust back to meet Sherlock's hips and drive him deep inside him, making himself cry out and whimper and writhe in pleasure beneath Sherlock's long body.

Sherlock removed his hands from the bed, coming down to squeeze John's arms to get a better angle, not caring if it left a bruise. His hips were snapping back and fourth at full velocity, his mind reeling with pleasure and John.

Sherlock's grip on his arms was tight and John was sure he would have finger shaped bruises on his skin by tomorrow, he just couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest though. Every snapping thrust of Sherlock's hips drove him deep inside John making him whimper and cry out a litany of affirmatives. It was almost too much for him; the pleasure was overwhelming, "Fuck! Fuck, Sherlock!" he cried out, tugging at the restraints, "Feels so good." he whimpered, "I'm gonna..." he trailed off into a cry, "-gonna come soon...!"

Sherlock slowed for a second undid John's restrains. He pulled out of John and sat down, he rubbed his erection lightly before speaking, a sadistic smile plastered on his face. "You want to come, you fuck yourself on me" he said, his voice raspy and wanting.

"No..." John whined as he felt Sherlock's pace slow down and his cock withdraw, John's climax settled back down, washing him dangerously close to the edge and back again. He panted and blinked as Sherlock undid his wrists. He slowly pulled his arms down, wincing at the ache in the muscles and rubbed at his wrists. As he sat up his heavy cock was clearly leaking pre-come against his belly. Panting, John let his eyes rake down Sherlock, to his cock and back up again, "Yeah..." he breathed and scooted over to Sherlock, placing his legs either side of him and rising above his lap tor each around behind him.

Without much warning Sherlock Impatiently slammed John down onto his throbbing cock, he moaned at the feeling of being back inside John and started to bounce him in his lap lightly, encouraging John to bounce harder.

John had just angled Sherlock's cock and was about ready to slowly settle down onto him when Sherlock instead suddenly thrust hard up into him. John rocked with an undignified squeak and threw his arms around Sherlock's neck to balance himself as Sherlock bounced him. It took him a moment to get his balance and then he began to rise up and down on Sherlock's cock until he was lifting himself and dropping down hard on Sherlock's cock, impaling himself and grinding when he reached the bottom before repeating. His cock bounced against Sherlock's abdomen, streaking fluid against him as he went.

"Fuck John" Sherlock moaned, wanting John to bounce even harder. "I'm so close" he drawled before taking Johns nipple into his mouth, biting it rather hard.

"Nngh-!" John replied as he bounced, lifting himself to the tip of Sherlock's cock and slamming down again, angling his hips until he was hitting his prostate with every slam. He bounced up and down, using Sherlock to balance himself as he tipped his head back and moaned Sherlock's name loudly, grinding his hips in a circle on Sherlock's lap, "Gonna, gonna come!" he panted.

Sherlock took John's cock I'm his hand and fisted it sloppily, he was getting so close...

As John rose up his thrust himself into Sherlock's hand before dropping hard back down again, slamming into Sherlock at an increasingly fast rate, panting so hard he could barely speak, "Sh-Sherlock! Fucknngrgh! I'm c-c-coming!" he cried. All it took was the little friction of Sherlock's hand and John came hard into Sherlock's palm, spurting up onto his chest as he came and rode him unsteadily through his orgasm.

Sherlock pushed John back and snapped his hips hard a few times, bringing on his own orgasm. "Fuck, John!" he exclaimed, collapsing on top of the smaller man.

John tumbled back, legs twitching from his climax and muscles clamping down around Sherlock's cock. He whimpered as Sherlock continued to fuck him, unable to move he simply gasped as Sherlock thrust into him. He moaned as Sherlock came inside him, he could feel himself being filled as Sherlock pulsed inside him. Panting heavily he remained flopped where he was, boneless and spent as Sherlock collapsed on top of him. He could still feel the pleasurable twitches of his muscles working through an aftershock. "That..." John panted, "Was fucking incredible."

"I take it you don't care if I destroyed your bed anymore?" Sherlock said, panting as he pulled out of John, collapsing next to him.

John groaned as Sherlock slipped out of him, feeling empty and exposed, he wriggled slightly uncomfortably and shook his head, "God no. You can destroy whatever you like if you're going to do that to me afterwards." he chuckled and sighed, "Jesus Christ." he added, "Wow."

"Then I'll have to destroy things more often" Sherlock said, pulling John into a tight embrace, kissing his neck lightly and sweetly from behind.

John smirked, "Not too often, foreplay doesn't have to be you destroying something. You can screw me like that whenever you want." John hummed lightly as Sherlock pulled him close and kissed his neck, he curled against him and sighed happily.

"Then I'll just have to destroy this instead," he said jokingly, grabbing Johns arse, smiling like a fool.

John chuckled as Sherlock grabbed him, "You destroy that and it'll be the end of all your fun." he smirked and leaned back, angling his head so he could press a kiss to Sherlock, jaw, "And mine."

"John?" Sherlock whispered, suddenly becoming more serious.

John sighed and settled back against Sherlock's chest, curling up into him warmly, "Mhm?"

"It might sound strange and a bit cliché due to the circumstances... but... I love you" Sherlock said, a light blush covering his cheeks.

John blinked and wriggled round so that he could face Sherlock, he looked at him, eyes studying his face and smiled, "Be as cliché as you want." he leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, "... think I love you too." he whispered and smiled.

Sherlock smiled and wrapped his arms around John.

"Sleep now love," he said, kissing him on the forehead lightly.

John snuggled up against him, draping his arm over Sherlock's waist and rested his head against his chest, "Mhm." he murmured, letting his eyes close, "Night love."

And Sherlock, for one of the first times in his life, fell to sleep contently and soundly, completely spent and tired. And man it felt good.

* * *

_**Well, that's it! **_

_**Please excuse it in some places that it may have been hard to read. It was originally a role-play and we kept jumping between tenses for some reason. I tried editing it as much as possible though! I swear!**_

_**Anyway, please don't forget to comment and leave a review ~ 3**_

_**Love,**_

_**Imaginary-European. **_


End file.
